The Rose Gardens
by Kicklover413
Summary: The dojo gang is going on a class fieldtrip to the Rose Gardens. (Like the Ned's Declassified episode) Jack is going with Erica, Kim is going with Brody, and Milton is going with Julie. But when Kim sees Brody kissing another girl what will Jack do? Chase after her? Beat Brody up? Do nothing? Read to find out! (this is my first Kickin' It Kick story!)


*In School in Lunch*

"So did you hear that we're taking a trip to the Rose Gardens Thursday!?" said Kim.

"No who said that?" replied Jack

"Ms. Applebaum , when we go Brody and I are going to the pond to have our first kiss." -Kim

"You and Brody haven't had your first kiss yet? Me and Erica had ours like a month ago, and we started dating after you and Brody."- Jack

"Well we don't want to rush, plus your first kiss is the most special it's when you express how you feel toward each other." -Kim

"Wow I never thought of it like that."- Jack

***The bell rang and Jack and Kim went to health while the rest of the dojo gang went to gym***

"Okay class we need these permission slips signed and returned by tomorrow if your going on the fieldtrip."-Ms. Applebaum

***After class the gang went to the dojo***

"So who's all going on the flower fieldtrip?" Jerry asked.

"I am with Erica"-Jack

"Me too but with Brody"-Kim

"I'm going with Julie"-Milton

"So are me and Eddie the only ones going without dates?" -Jerry

"Yeah pretty much."-Everyone

***After practice everybody goes home and later that night Jack calls Kim***

(Kim in Italics)

_"Hello"-Kim_

"hey Kim it's Jack"

_"Oh hey what's up"_

"I was just wondering where the pond Is that you and Brody are going to because I kinda want to do that with Erica"

_"Oh I'll show you, you can come when Brody and I start to go to it."_

"Really? Thanks Kim you're the best!"

_"No problem! See you tomorrow!"_

"See you"-Jack

***Jack and Kim hung up and go to sleep the next day Jack and Kim are talking at their lockers***

"So who are you sitting by on the bus since Brody seems to be sitting with Grace."-Jack

(Kim looks over at Brody and sees him holding hands and kissing her on the cheek)

***Kim and Jack walk over to him***

"ummm sorry to interrupt your flirt fest but what do you think your doing!?"-Kim

"Uhh... I was... sucking the venom out of Grace's cheek from a venomous snake."-Brody

"Yeah right Brody we're done! Goodbye!"-Kim

***Kim ran away and Jack came chasing after her but he runs into Erica***

"Oh Hi honey"-Erica

"Hi umm... sorry to just come out and say it but I think that we should date other people."-Jack

"why what's the matter?!"-Erica

"I just... have feelings for someone else"-Jack

"Okay I feel the same way. I've felt like we should see other people ever since we had our first kiss... I felt no spark!"-Erica

"well thanks for understanding"-Jack

"No problem."- Erica

***Jack and Erica hug and Jack runs after to find Kim... crying in a janitor's closet***

"Kim are you okay?"-Jack

"Not really, I just can't believe that he was doing that right in front of me, he was the guy I was suppose to have my first kiss with!"-Kim

(Kim was wiping her eyes)

"I know it must stink, my first kiss was with a girl who said that we have no spark, so we broke up." -Jack

"wait you broke up with Erica?"- Kim

"Yeah I told her I liked someone else."-Jack

"Aww that does stink but not for Donna Tobin."-Kim

(Jack was thinking why does she think it's Donna Tobin that I like, it's really her. She's the reason that I broke up with Erica)

"Actually... yeah it's Donna Tobin but lets not talk about her, you can talk to me about Brody if you want."-Jack

"Okay let's see... oh yeah he's a BIG JERK!"-Kim

***Kim and Jack talk and talk until it was time for them to go on the fieldtrip***

"Thanks Jack you're a really great friend for helping me grieve with Brody"-Kim

"Yeah no problem your welcome"-Jack

***Kim hugs Jack and they leave the closet one at a time and go to their lockers***

"So who are you sitting by on the bus since you and Erica broke up?"-Kim

"umm no one wanna sit by me?"-Jack

"Sure"-Kim

***Jack and Kim go out the door and onto the bus then they arrive at the Rose Gardens***

"Okay class you have until 1:30 to do whatever you want, then we'll meet back here and then eat lunch then go back to the school."-Ms. Applebaum

"So where are you going to go?"-Jack

"I'm going with Chloe and Maddie to the gift shop then to the flowers then back here."-Kim

"Okay I'm going who knows where with Jonas and Randy. Text me if you need me."-Jack

"Okay thanks Jack. Have fun!"-Kim

"You too."-Jack

***Jack and his friends are in the museum and are talking about Kim and Brody***

"Yeah she was pretty upset."-Jack

"It's weird how your always there for Kim, more than her girl friends."-Randy

"I guess we're closer than her friends"-Jack

"You guys would be a great couple!"- Jonas

"Yeah! You guys should date!"-Randy

"I would, I mean I've liked her ever since I first met her. She's the reason I broke up with Erica."-Jack

"Dude you have to go for it!"-Randy and Jonas

"You know what I will!"-Jack

***Jack takes out his phone and asks Kim to meet him at the pond in 5 minutes***

(Kim)

"Oh my phone just went off, it's from Jack he wants me to meet him at the pond in 5 minutes. I wonder what for?"

"Isn't it obvious , he likes you!"-Chloe

***Kim was thinking what if he does like me, after all he did break up with Erica after I broke up with Brody.***

(Kim has always liked Jack a little)

***Kim decides to go and meet Jack at the pond***

(Jack and Kim arrive at the pond at the same time then smile)

"So, what did you want me here for?"-Kim

"Well... I just wanted you to know (Jack takes Kim's hand) that your the reason that I broke up with Erica and that I've liked you ever since we first met. I just had to tell you and if you don't feel the same way I understand."-Jack

(Kim smiles)  
Look Jack... I like you too! I have since we met and the second I broke up with Brody and you chased after me that's when I knew that I loved you!"-Kim

(Jack is speechless)

"If you don't feel the same way then I understand."-Kim

"No Kim... I LOVE you too!"-Jack

"Maybe we should try dating"-Jack

"Yeah we could, but should we?"-Kim

"I'm ready if you are."-Jack

"Bring it on!"-Kim

***Jack and Kim take hands and take a step closer and kiss for what felt like forever but was really 8 seconds***

"Wow my first with Kim Crawford."-Jack

"Wow my first kiss with Jack Brewer."-Kim

"Soo... are we official?"-Jack

"Does this answer your question?"-Kim

***Kim kisses Jack and they start to walk back to the busses holding hands***

"Well how'd it go?"-Chloe

"We're going out now!"-Jack and Kim 3

***Jack and Kim show then their hands as they were holding them***

"Awww you guys are so cute together"-Chloe

"Thanks"- Jack and Kim

(Brody starts to walk over)  
"Hurry Jack! Brody's on his way over here!"-Kim

***Jack starts kissing Kim on the cheek and Brody comes over to them***

"Umm what's going on over here?"-Brody

"Oh Kim got bit by a snake and I was getting the venom out of her cheek."-Jack

"wow real clever...(sarcastically) kim what about us?"-Brody

"US" is over! oh Brody and one more thing"-Kim

***Kim kisses Jack***

"Yeah that's right my first kiss wasn't with you! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!"-Kim

***Brody walks away upset and him and Kim never talked again***

"well let's go home"-Jack

"Okay"-Kim

They take hands, interlocking fingers and walk to the bus together.

THE END!


End file.
